What Do I Feel?
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Setelah kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, Sakura sengaja menjauhi Naruto karena alesan yang tak jelas/"Cukup! Aku nggak pernah sedikit pun berpikiran hal seperti itu! Kenapa bisa menyimpulkan sendiri, baka!"/Semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan Sakura/bad summary/Sequel from A Stupid Feeling/RnR...?


Aku mendesah di kamar sendirian. Menimang-nimang handphone yang masih tetap kupegang. Mondar-mandir tak karuan dengan gelisah. Lagi, untuk yang kelima kalinya aku melihat isi pesan yang baru beberapa puluh detik yang lalu aku terima.

**Uzu_baka**

**Sakura-chan, aku tunggu di Ichiraku Ramen sekarang. Dan aku nggak akan pulang sebelum kau datang!**

"Apa aku harus ke sana? Mau apa sih si _baka_ itu?" gerutuku sendirian sambil tetap mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu tepatnya sejak hari ulang tahunku, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku sibuk kuliah begitupun dengannya, namun memang yang lebih tepat dikatakan, aku sedikit menjauhinya entah untuk alasan apa. Setiap dia mengajakku bertemu aku selalu menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk bahkan apabila sahabatku mengajak jalan dan ada si _baka_ itu pasti aku menolak.

Setelah mondar-mandir tak jelas beberapa menit, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Takut-takut dia benar-benar tak akan pulang bila kali ini aku kembali menolak. Dengan pakaian seadanya-_jeans_ pendek selutut dan sebuah kaos panjang berwarna merah marun- aku menyambar tasku dan melenggang pergi dari kamar.

"Kamu mau kemana, Saku?" Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata _tou-chan_ yang sedang merangkul _kaa-chan_. Aku mengembangkan senyum ke arah mereka. "Saku mau ketemu sama Naruto, _tou-chan_. _Bye_…" lantunkan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Aku terus melajukan motorku menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa gerangan si _baka_ itu meminta untuk bertemu denganku? Aku terus mencoba fokus terhadap jalan yang sedang aku lewati.

Sesampai di sana, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya di pojok kanan belakang. Dia sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Dengan suasana hati yang masih tak karuan aku menghampirnya. Sungguh serasa _de javu_ tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 28 Maret.

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

.

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, Ooc, typo(s), sequel from 'A Stupid Feeling', absurd and anything**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

What Do I Feel?

.

.

.

"_Sorry_, kayanya aku telat banget," sapaku berbasa-basi dan langsung mendudukan diri di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Dia mendongak ke arahku dan menampilkan sebuah cengiran khasnya lalu kembali fokus terhadap _jus orange_ yang sedang ia aduk-aduk sebelumnya. Aku terdiam, dia pun begitu. Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap di sekitar atmosferku dengannya. Ini adalah sebuah hal langka dalam hidupku. Karena memang biasanya, dimanapun tempatnya jika kami berdua disatukan pasti akan ribut.

Namun, kini kami sama sekali memilih terjun ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak berniat berbasa-basi mencairkan suasana seperti biasa. Terasa canggung layaknya sedang bertemu dengan seorang yang tak dikenal sama sekali. Hembusan angin mengiringi hembusan napasku. Aku mendesah berkali-kali merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini, namun dia acuh tak acuh. Bahkan sesekali dia memainkan jemari di layar handphone miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tandasku tak berbasa-basi sedikitpun mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia masih anteng dengan kegiatannya. Aku menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Pesan minumlah dulu, Sakura_-chan_." Dia kembali mendogak menatap lurus ke emeraldku. Cengirannya seperti biasa tak pernah luput dari mulutnya. Aku termangu melihat dia seperti itu. Oh ayolah, aku cukup tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti ini. Cengirannya memang masih sama tapi, sorot matanya tampak sangat berbeda.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tak ada gunanya juga aku memikirkan hal itu. Sesuai sarannya aku pun mengangkat tanganku dan memanggil pelayan, lalu memesan sebuah _jus strawberry_ seperti biasa. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan pun mengantarkan minuman untukku. Kami kembali terdiam. Aku dan dia sama-sama memilih mengaduk-aduk minuman sendiri.

"Sudahlah Naruto, cepat katakan ada apa?" tukasku membuatnya tertawa kecil dan masih enggan menatap mataku.

"Kenapa?" Aku mengernyit bingung. Apanya yang kenapa? pertanyaa macam apa itu? Aku berdecak dan dia kembali tertawa, tawa yang begitu berbeda dengan tawanya yang biasa kudengar.

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa apanya, _baka_? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" gerutuku disertai gembungan pipi. Dengan kesal aku kembali mengaduk-aduk _jus strawberry_ milikku. Dia menganggukan kepala entah untuk alasan apa. Sungguh, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan tindak tanduknya ini.

"Ah, ya aku lupa. Dari dulu kamu kan emang nggak peka," lisannya disertai tawa kecil dan gelengan kepala pelan. Nggak peka katanya? Aku benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapannya, tapi toh dia sudah biasa mengataiku seperti itu. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Aku menengok ke kanan ke kiri tak jelas. Hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang mendera batinku saat ini. Inilah kenapa aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Selalu merasa gelisah dan takut. Setelah melakukan tindakan _absurd_ tadi, aku mencoba membereskan penampilanku, menata rambutku yang mungkin acak-acakan.

"Yasudah kau tau kan aku nggak peka, jadi, _to the point_ ajalah nggak usah bertele-tele," ujarku tak peduli dan menyeruput sedikit _jus_ milikku. Dia malah kembali tertawa kecil. Oh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan si _baka _satu ini! rutukku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu ngejauhin aku? Apa gara-gara apa yang aku bilang di ulang tahun kamu tiga bulan yang lalu?" Aku tetap bergeming mendengar penuturannya. Ini benar-benar di luar jangkau pikirku, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menanyakan hal tak berguna seperti ini. Ah, aku lupa si _baka_ ini kan memang selalu penuh kejutan.

"Kenapa bisa mikir gitu? Aku nggak ngerasa jauhin kamu," tandasku sedikit tak yakin, karena memang jauh di dalam hatiku, aku mengakuinya bahwa aku menjauhi pirang satu ini.

"Heh? Jangan bercanda! Kamu nggak ngerasa atau kamu pura-pura nggak ngerasa?" Skak mat! Yaampun bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Aku menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Hm…kamu tanya kenapa ya? Kamu yakin mau aku jawab?" ujarku seolah menantangnya. Aku sedikit merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana kalau dia berani untuk mengetahui jawabannya, apa yang harus aku katakan? Bahkan aku belum tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Tentu, aku nanya kaya gitu ya berarti aku mau tau jawabannya! Karena kamu nggak bisa bales perasaanku? Ah, itu klasik! Jangan kamu pikir kamu nggak bisa bales perasaan aku terus menjauhi aku adalah hal yang paling baik. Ingat! Kita ini sahabat! Sahabat! Dari kecil bahkan, dan kamu mau ngerusak gitu aja?"

Aku tercenung mendengarkan ucapannya. Apa itu alasannya? Aku memutar memori setiap kali aku enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Bukan! Aku bahkan tidak berpikiran bahwa aku tidak bisa ataupun bisa membalas perasaannya. Yang aku tahu semenjak hari itu, rasanya aku malu bertemu dengannya lagi. Malu atas setiap sikapku padanya, malu setiap aku ingat ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia begitu mencintaiku.

Aku pun merasa gelisah, gelisah apa dia benar-benar dengan ucapannya. Gelisah apa dia masih tetap dengan perasaannya dan belum berpaling. Gelisah apakah omongannya bukan bualan semata. Aku juga takut, takut suatu hari nanti dia mengkhianatiku seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan _tou-chan_ pada _kaa-chan_, takut dia akan meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata dulu.

Aku pun merasa bingung. Bingung kenapa aku terus memikirkannya belakangan ini. Bingung kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya pun begitu aku merasa enggan. Bingung apa yang harus aku ekspresikan dan katakan bila bertemu dengannya nanti. Bingung kenapa aku merasa canggung bila akan bertemu dengannya, dan aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

"Kenapa kamu diem? Oh atau karena kamu benci aku karena udah mencintai kamu? Dengar, Sakura. Bila cinta boleh memilih, aku nggak berharap mencintai kamu begitu dalam seperti ini dan merusak persahabatan kita…" Aku masih bergeming. Diriku linglung atas semua yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Hm…mungkin karena kamu nggak suka, karena kenapa harus aku yang mencintai kamu bukan seorang pangeran yang kamu impi-impikan selama ini? Ini perasaanku dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan kamu sedikitpun! Nggak ada Sakura!Aku hanya mencintaimu dan sedikitpun nggak pernah berharap dibalas olehmu! Jadi tenang saja!"

Hatiku sedikit mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Sakit, refleks aku mencengkram dadaku kuat-kuat. Rasanya seperti ada yang menikam jantungku begitu dalam. Napasku sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku kembali. Tanpa ada perintah dari sel motorikku, bulir-bulir air mengalir indah dari kelopak mataku. Meniti sedikit demi sedikit, sungguh rasanya sakit.

"Cukup! Aku nggak pernah sedikit pun berpikiran hal seperti itu! Kenapa bisa menyimpulkan sendiri, _baka_?!" hardikku dengan tangis yang mulai meledak.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pengunjung lain, hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa si _baka_ ini bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu! Apa tindakanku selama ini benar-benar menyakitinya. Aku akui bahkan aku sendiri tersiksa oleh apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sedang aku rasakan? Aku benci! Aku benci perasaan seperti ini!

"Kenapa kamu nangis? _Gomen_, kalau perkataanku menyakitimu," sesalnya dan langsung menunduk. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini, aku tak tega melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Aku tak tega. Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "Nggak…kamu nggak salah, Naruto. Jelas-jelas aku memang yang salah, maaf kalau aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu."

Dia menghela napas dalam dan mendongak, menatapku begitu lembut. Aku senang. Ya, aku tak bisa memungkirinya, aku senang dia menatapku seperti ini. Seulas senyum kuukir di sela-sela isak tangisku.

"Sudahlah, aku memang yang keterlaluan bisa berpikiran kaya gitu. Ya, aku sadar aku memang nggak pantes buat kamu, Sakura. Biar kamu nyaman, aku bakal menghapus perasaan ini sedikit demi sedikit." Tunggu! Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku…aku nggak mau dia menghapus perasaannya untukku.

"Apa kamu udah lelah? Apa aku terlalu nyakitin kamu?" tanyaku padanya penuh harap. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menginginkan perasaannya untukku hilang.

"Kenapa kamu nanya kaya gitu?"

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan!" Aku berusaha tersenyum untuknya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau gitu ini pertanyaan terakhirku, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Deg! Aku membatu mendengarnya. Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, semilir angin menemani ketegangan yang kurasakan. Sepoinya membelai surai merah muda milikku, meliuk-liukannya mengikuti arah angin. Riuh pengunjung lain seolah tak terdengar oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Oh aku udah tau jawabannya, nggak kan?" Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, dia berbalik pergi meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih bungkam. Aku kembali terisak. Dia melangkah dengan gontai.

Aku ingin menahannya namun aku bertanya-tanya kenapa? Tapi yang pasti aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Isak tangisku mulai mereda. Aku langsung menghapus jejak air mata pada pipiku dengan kasar.

"Tunggu Naruto! Jangan menyimpulkan seenak jidatmu, baka!" teriakku padanya masih sambil duduk tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursi. Berhasil. Dia menghentikan langkahku, lalu sedetik kemudian menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tertohok melihatnya.

"Apa? Menyimpulkan seenakku sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga mencintaiku, gitu?" Aku bungkam tak bisa menyahutinya. Aku termangu sebentar, benarkah aku mencintainya? Aku tidak tahu pasti.

"Nggak bisa jawabkan? Udahlah nggak usah menghiburku, Sakura. Aku nggak marah, perasaan nggak bisa dipaksakan, kan?" Dia kembali berlisan, dan aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Dia mengulas senyum ke arahku namun, aku masih bisa melihat kepedihan di baliknya.

"Kamu benar tapi kamu juga salah. Aku sendiri bahkan nggak tahu sama perasaanku padamu. Yang aku tahu aku cuma takut, malu, gelisah dan bingung tiap akan bertemu denganmu. Aku nggak tahu alasannya. Banyak hal yang aku rasakan dari kata yang kuucapkan itu." Aku menjeda ucapanku, menghirup napas dalam. Dia masih setia mendengar lanjutan dari apa yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Tapi, kalau boleh aku ingin belajar mencintaimu, ah, lebih tepatnya memastikan perasaanku padamu." Aku mengakhiri ucapanku dengan seulas senyum tulus. Dia termenung sebentar, namun lambat laun, senyumnya mengembang sedikit demi sedikit sampai membentuk sebuah cengiran, cengiran yang kurindukan.

Dia menghampiriku, kian detik langkahnya semakin lebar dan cepat. Aku pun mendirikan tubuhku, sedetik kemudian dia memelukku erat. Aku pun balik memeluknya, melingkarkan tanganku pada punggungnya. Pelukannya sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskanku barang sedetik pun. Aku kembali tersenyum untuk ini. Aku harap ini hal yang tepat.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di dalam kedai ini, tak disangka ternyata mereka melihat drama dadakan kami. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan tawaku, aku tertawa kecil diiringi tepuk tangan yang semakin riuh. Tak bisa menyangka bahwa kejadian di film-film bisa aku alami sendiri, pikirku.

Tiba-tiba alunan melodi terdengar di penjuru kedai, sebuah alunan piano yang sangat merdu. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini. Sepoi angin menemani kami yang masih berpelukan karena Naruto memang tak mau melepaskannya sedari tadi. Semua pengunjung tersenyum untuk kami, aku bahagia, sungguh.

"Baka, lepas. Lama-lama aku sesek," bisikku tepat di telinganya. Dia pun langsung melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku lembut. "Jadi, apa boleh?" lanjutku berbasa-basi.

"Huh! Nggak peka!" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapannya dan dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul suara tawa pengunjung lain. Aku pun bersemu, yaampun berarti kami masih jadi pusat perhatian.

"Udah ayo pulang, Naruto!" titahku dan langsung menyeretnya pergi. Dia kelihatan sedikit meringis diperlakukan begitu, namun sungguh aku tak peduli dan meneruskan langkah disertai senyuman bahagia yang tercetak jelas.

"Yang awet ya."

"Kalian pasangan serasi."

"Kalau nikah undang kami."

"Kalau kalian punya anak pasti lucu."

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Kurang lebih begitulah celetukan pengunjung lain membuatku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras tak percaya mendengarnya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

Fin

* * *

**A/n : Ne minna-san, Nasa balik lagi nih, seorang author gaje yang tidak berbakat ini lagi-lagi mambawa sebuah fic gaje gini yang tak tentu arahnya .-.**

**Ini sequel dari 'A Stupid Feeling' , entah kenapa jadi kepikiran buat sequelnya hehehe :D  
**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? tidak menarik? Feelnya nggak ada? Diksinya jelek? Miss typo? Apapun silakan tuangkan di kotak review^^**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
